Girls Like Trucks
by shestarsky
Summary: Callens got a new truck, Nell really likes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls love Trucks**

**I gave Callen a big blue truck in Projects, so now all these truck stories keep coming to me. This will have some Nallen front and Center that doesn't fit in with Projects.**

As he pulled into the parking lot beside Sam's Challenger Callen wondered why his partner was staring at him. Grabbing his bag he climbed out and turned to shut the door, the bright blue door. Crap, why hadn't he noticed that he got into the truck this morning; he hadn't meant to drive it to work.

"Good morning G, something wrong with the Jag this morning?" Sam walked over to stand by the fender. "Or were you feeling all macho kick ass today?"

"Shut up Sam, it's no big deal the truck was already in the driveway when I got ready to leave." He started to walk towards the building hoping no one else would notice what he had driven to work. "Let's get inside and see what is going on today, if Eric had any luck tracking down any information for us."

Still staring at the shiny blue truck Sam gave G a big smile "So when are you going to let me take Reba for a spin?"

"Oh, so now you want to drive my truck after all the grief you've given me. Give me one good reason why I should let you behind the wheel."

"If you don't I'll tell everyone about your new hobby." Sam tossed his bag under his desk. "Come on G, you know I'll take care of her, treat her right."

"So big guy who are you going to take care of? Has Callen here managed to find himself a lady friend that he needs help with?" Deeks had managed to sneak up on Sam "Talk to the Love Doctor Callen and let me solve all your problems."

Kensi sputtered coffee all over her desk "The Love Doctor? Really Deeks where do you come up with this kind of crap. Believe me if Callen needed help with a woman, which by the way he does not, you would be the last person he would come to."

"Thanks Kensi for the vote of confidence." He sent a smirk towards Sam and Deeks. "It's good to know someone around here recognizes the talents."

"I'll put aside the grievous wound to my ego to get to the bigger question, how would you know that Callen doesn't need help with a woman?" Deeks looked a little hurt "Is there something you want to tell us about Fern, have you and the senior agent in charge been indulging in a little workplace hanky panky?"

Callen sent a blazing look over to Deeks "Never let me hear you utter my name and the words hanky panky in the same sentence again Deeks."

"Uh sure Callen, no problem, I should probably get back to work." He swallowed nervously as he took his seat and grabbed some papers.

Callen then switched his glare over to Sam "And don't you start encouraging him Sam or you will be the one to pay the consequences."

"I must say I find your new truck quite lovely Mr. Callen, what prompted you to purchase such a beast?" Hetty had once again managed to appear behind him without making a sound. "The shade of blue is quite familiar."

He closed his eyes for a second to prepare for the onslaught before answering his boss. "Good morning Hetty, I needed something with a little more hauling capabilities than the Jag."

"Oh Mr. Callen one does not purchase such a lovely truck just to haul stuff in. Why it reminds me of one of those trucks at The Monster Truck Rally" She turned to face the others "Have you seen Mr. Callen's new truck Miss Blye?"

"No Hetty I don't believe I have, maybe I should go take a look now." With an evil laugh she stood up "Hey Nell, come on down and help me check out Callen's new truck."

"Callen bought a truck? I want to see it, why didn't you tell us you bought a truck?" The tiny redheaded analyst bounced down the stairs. "Let's go Kensi, did you get the keys?"

Kensi just held her hand out and he dropped the keys in it knowing it was a lost cause as he followed the two women out the door.

Deeks shot a look between Callen's retreating back and Sam's gleeful face. "So that's the women he needs help with. What's her name?"

"Her name is Reba and she is one sweet little piece of machinery Deeks. Let's join the rest of the group."

Both men walked out to see Kensi behind the wheel of the bright blue truck with Nell just standing in front with big eyes. She turned to Callen "I love trucks, cowboys drive trucks like that. Do you have a secret life as a cowboy G?"

Seeing that everyone else was busy checking out the truck Callen walked up behind her leaned down and whispered in her ear "Sorry, I was going to surprise you tonight. Do you like it? I was thinking that we could take a drive after work if you want."

A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath tickled her neck. "I'll hold you to that G especially if you wear some tight jeans and cowboy boots."

"Have I stumbled upon a secret fantasy of yours Nell?" He smiled at the pink that colored her cheeks.

"Shut up G before someone else hears you, be at my place by 7" Nell walked towards Kensi stopping to wink at him on her way.

"Ok everyone, it's time to get back to work and leave Mr. Callen's truck alone." Hetty corralled her team and brought them back inside. "It does remind me of grand adventure in the Colorado Mountains many years ago at a Dude Ranch, with a charming gentleman shooting a western film."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**WARNING, There be smut at the end of this chapter.**

Nell was dressed in a short denim skirt, a pink tank top covered by a sheer white blouse and her beige cowboy boots. While waiting for Callen to show up she practiced a few steps of the line dances she had known so well a few years ago. Since joint NCIS she seldom had the opportunity to go out dancing, the few times the team had gone out together they veered towards either dive bars or modern dance clubs. No one else seemed to have the taste for county music that ran thru her veins.

But tonight was different; it was just her and Callen going out. She was positive she could convince him to head over to the country western dance club she had discovered. After all they were still in that new stage of coupledom that meant he would want to please her.

Hearing the deep throaty sound of his truck pulling up outside Nell grabbed her jacket and purse and headed towards the door. When she opened the door he was standing there smiling at her with those twinkling blue eyes.

"Well hello there Miss Jones, are you ready for a night of adventure with your personal cowboy?" Leaning down he gave her a small kiss before grabbing her hand and heading towards the truck.

"Whoa, stop a minute there cowboy and let me check you out. Let me see, brown and blue plaid cowboy shirt with pearl snaps _Brings out the blue in the his eyes_, really tight blue jeans _OMG how hot does he look in those_ & a pair of black cowboy boots _Those don't look new, _looking good there G."

Giving her a smirk he put his hand on her back to guide her to the truck "I wanted to completely fulfill your cowboy fantasy. Did I do a good job? Oh, here let me help you up." He gave her a little lift and shut the door.

"You're not fooling me G Callen, Hetty picked out that outfit for you didn't she?" What excuse did you give her for borrowing from wardrobe?" A look of horror crossed her face. "You didn't tell her you needed an outfit to go on a date with me did you?"

"When are you going to learn, no one has to tell Hetty anything, she used her spidey senses to find out any secrets. Actually she was the one who came to me with the shirt; she also had a hat but I had to draw the line somewhere."

"I love that little skirt that shows off your legs, you should wear it more often." Starting up the truck he leaned over to tune in a country station "We might as well get in the mood, now where should we go? Do you want to take a drive or go someplace else?"

"A hat huh? Oh well she did a great job dressing you." Nell bit her lip "I was hoping we could just drive for a while, maybe get some dinner."

"Ok, that all sounds good, now what is it you're not saying? You might as well say it now and get it over with." Taking his eyes from the road Callen raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on Nell it can't be that bad can it?"

"No it's not a bad thing I just don't know how you'll react." Reaching over to put her small hand on his leg Nell gathered her courage. "I want to go dancing, dancing at the Country Western Bar I found. It'll be fun and different and no one we know will be there, so can we go?"

"How could I say no?" Seeing how happy she was took most of the horror out of the proposed evening. "If it makes you this happy it will be worth it, right?"

Giving him a big smile she bounced in her seat "Thanks G, I was afraid you would say no. I used to go Country Western Dancing a lot and I've missed it."

"Why would I say no, they usually serve beer at country bars don't they? Plus I get the chance to watch you wiggle your cute butt." He winked at her before looking back at the road. "The way I see it, a win-win situation for me."

As they walked into the bar you could almost see the walls vibrate from the combination of loud music and stomping boots.

"Look there's a table; I'll grab it while you get us something to drink." Nell headed over to the table by the dance floor.

"So are you going to teach me how to dance Nell?" He looked at the dance floor and back at her. "I might have 2 left feet and trample all over you, maybe we should just sit and watch."

"You sit and watch Callen; I'm joining this line dance." She gave him a mischievous glance over her shoulder as she darted on the dance floor, blending in with the quick moving dancers.

Watching her move her body in time to the music Callen rethought his strategy for the night. Originally he had not planned on doing any dancing; just hanging out and listening to a little music before he talked Nell into coming home with him. However he could see how much fun she was having and knew he would be joining her on that dance floor soon. There were way too many guys checking her out for him not to stake his claim.

"Hey you're pretty good at that, I didn't see you miss a step." He stood and pulled out a chair for her. "You're going to make me look pretty bad out there."

Laughing as she sat down, Nell took a drink of beer. "Please don't even start with that crap, remember I've seen how you move in all types of situations. In fact here's a nice slow one, come show me your moves cowboy."

"Just remember you asked for this" Callen stood up and led her to the floor moving into steps of the dance with no problem.

Tilting her head back she gave him a smile "Want to tell me where you learned to two-step G? Was there some terrorist group based in Texas you needed to take down?"

"Something like that." As they moved over the dance floor he drew her in closer and tightened his arm around her waist.

A couple of hours later Nell was back on the floor line dancing while G sat and watched as she scooted, twirled and stomped across the floor. The music stopped and she came straight to the table bypassing her chair to drop into his lap her arms winding around his neck.

As his own arms reached out to hold her steady she leaned in and gave him a slow kiss before drawing back against his arms.

"What was that for Miss Jones, good behavior?" His blue eyes darkened a bit as he took in her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. "You seem to having a fine time on that dance floor; however you might care to explain to that guy with the hat if he touches your butt again I'll fix it so he'll never be able to touch anyone's butt."

"Well if you don't want anyone else flirting with me than you should come out there with me." She gave him another kiss before leaping up and grabbing his hand. "Dance with me one more time G, then we can go home and I can have my way with you."

"I like the sound of that Nell." Leading her to the dance floor he pulled her close and started to move to the beat of the music. After a couple of turns around the floor his arms slid down to join at her lower back bringing her even closer to his body with her hands drifting up his arms to grasp his shoulders resting her head against his chest.

As the song ended he took her by the hand and led her out the door straight to his truck at the far end of the parking lot. Pressing her back against the truck door G placed his hands on both side of her head leaning in to place small kisses on her eyelids and cheeks before capturing her lips in a kiss that went from soft and sweet to hot and demanding.

Nell let out a little moan running her hands up his arms and down his chest before clutching his sides to pull him closer. When his lips pulled away from her to kiss her neck she pushed her hands between their bodies and shoved his chest away before grabbing his shirt and ripping it open to run her fingers across his bare, toned chest.

"The best thing about these shirts is that you don't lose any buttons when you rip them open." She laughed as her hands continued to explore his now bare chest ghosting over the many scars to stop and toy with his right nipple. Soon her lips begin to follow the path of her hands leaving a trail of fire behind the small kisses and nibbles she was blazing across his chest.

Callen shivered at the touch of her tongue against his flesh moving his hands down to grip her shoulders tightly before he lifted her up to his face level using his lower body to hold her firmly against the side of the truck. As her legs wrapped around his waist one of his hands dropped to stroke her knee before it begin to travel up her soft inner thigh, his fingers running into the fabric of her skirt.

Coming to his senses and realizing they were still in the parking lot of the bar Callen grabbed her hands and held them still while pressing his fore head against hers. "Nell we can't do this here, please get in the truck."

"Where's your spirit of adventure G?" She stuck her tongue out at him as he helped her get into the truck. Walking around the back of the truck he snapped a couple of buttons on his shirt back together before climbing in.

"My spirit of adventure is fine; it doesn't want to have to explain to Hetty why we were arrested for lewd behavior in a parking lot." He sent her a gaze that caused heat to pool in her lower body. "Don't worry, I haven't finished with you yet I just want to find some place a little more private."

Sliding over to cuddle beside him Nell laid a hand on his upper thigh her fingers dancing up to feather across his crotch causing his foot to press harder on the gas pedal.

Nell shifted her body so she could press a kiss against his neck and whisper in his ear. "You better find that private place pretty fast G, we need to break in your truck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Time to get frisky in the pretty blue truck.**

"Nell if you don't stop that we're going to end up in ditch." He tried to concentrate on his driving and not the sensations her small hands were creating in body. "Please take you hand off my crotch and slide back over to your seat."

"Really, do you mean to tell me the big bad super-agent is losing control of the situation? Wait until I tell the rest of the team about the chink in your armor I've found." She pulled her hand out of his lap slowly enjoying the combined look of pleasure and frustration on his face.

He glanced over to give her a stern look "Nobody on the team better hear one word about this little adventure. There are some things that need to stay between a man and his woman. You can't tell me you really want to discuss our sex life with Eric."

Wiggling back over to her side of the truck Nell gave him a mischievous smile "Oh so I'm your woman now, I guess that makes you my man: and such a fine man you are sitting way over there. Why don't you park this truck so we can go over the sex life you don't want me to discuss with my best friend? I don't know how I feel about that, you know best friends tell each other everything."

Pulling in to an empty parking lot Callen drove around behind an empty building and parked under a tree. Turning to face Nell he let his eyes roam over her body before stopping on her face. "Ok honey, if you get to tell your best friend Eric everything then I can tell my best friend Sam everything too."

Sliding over closer to her he ran one hand up her arm to cup her chin using the other hand to pull her closer. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her lips bringing his hand up to cradle her cheek. Nell's arms reached around his waist and tried to pull him closer to her body. Callen lips had wondered down the column of her neck stopping to press small kisses and bites along the way before returning to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. She let out a small moan as he parted her lips with his tongue and took the kiss to another level of heat.

After a few moments he raised his head staring at her flushed face and heaving chest. "Now are you sure you want me to describe this to my "best friend" Sam? He is always asking me what I do in my spare time and I'm sure he would love to find out about this."

"Oh that's just mean G, how could you even think about doing such a thing? You know I was just teasing about saying anything; though it would be funny to see who was more shocked Eric or Sam." She had scooted back away from him as she spoke. Leaning down she now pulled off her boots and socks; wiggling her toes in relief before sitting up to unbutton the sheer white blouse she was wearing over her pink tank top.

"What are you doing Nell?" His blue eyes followed her every move turning darker as she slipped the blouse off her shoulders and turned to face him. "I've already told you I have no plans to explain to Hetty how we got arrested for lewd behavior in public so you can stop taking off your clothes now."

Tossing her blouse on top of her boots she moved closer to him "I have no plans to remove any more of my clothes; it's getting a little warm in here and I wanted to get comfortable. Let's just sit and talk for a while."

Pushing the seat back as far as it would go Callen put his arms around Nell as she snuggled into his side. He ran his fingers gently up and down her arm as they sat there enjoying the peace and quiet. His eyelids drifted closed as she rested her small hand on his chest, her fingers easing past the barrier of his shirt to stroke his firm chest.

Nell placed a kiss on in the center of his chest before moving up to place another at the base of his throat continuing on her path to his plump lips. She pressed her lips to his; a shiver running up her spine when he took control and deepened the kiss. Soon his hands were gripping her waist and pulling her body against his as they slowly slid down to lay across the seat. Callen's calloused hands roamed over her back before starting to creep under the hem of her tank top nudging it out of his path.

Breaking out of his embrace Nell sat up straddling his body pausing to capture his eyes with hers. Her hands reached out and ripped open the snaps on his shirt baring his muscular chest to her view. Grabbing the hem of her top she drew it up and over her head before taking his hands and placing them on her bare skin. Seeing that he was about to speak she placed a finger across his lips.

"Stop, don't say it. I really don't care if we get arrested and have to explain it to Hetty. So unless you really don't want to make love to me right here and now I suggest you get with the program. I love you, I want you and I really can't wait another minute to have you."

"Trust me; there is nothing on this earth that will keep me from doing just that." He raised his head and planted a soft kiss above the lace on her pink and blue bra before pulling her down with him.

Both of their bodies twisted and turned in the narrow space coming together and separating as articles of clothing were discarded; something pink, blue and lacy dangled from the rear view mirror. A gasp was heard to follow the sound of a zipper being released followed by a muffled curse as he contorted to shove off the jeans. Several small moans escaped her throat increasing in volume to be followed by a hoarse shout as they both reached the pinnacle of release at the same time.

For a time nothing could be heard in the truck but heavy breathing, then came the whispers of love and happiness that were soon followed by laughter as they tried to redress in the small confines of the truck.

"Do you have my socks? I can't put my boots back on if I don't have socks" Callen rooted around the dark interior finding one but not the other sock. "Oh well I guess there's nothing wrong with driving bare foot. You doing ok over there honey?"

Nell was looking around frantically; lifting her boots and shaking them, reaching under the seat before settling back. "I can't find my underwear, how can I go home without my panties, its indecent. My mom would have a fit if she knew I was going around without my panties on."

Callen smirked at her "Believe me you going without panties would be the least of your problems if she knew what you'd been up to tonight. Look there's your bra on the rear view mirror but I don't see the panties."

"Don't sit there looking so smug G; if I recall correctly you were just as involved with our activities as I was." Taking the bra she turned her back to him to slipping the straps over her shoulders, feeling his hand drift up her back to fasten the hooks. "Thanks, I guess I'll have to look for my panties later."

Callen smiled as he tucked the tiny scrap of lace in his pocket knowing he would treasure it and the memories it contained for the rest of his life. "Should we go to your place or mine?"

Nell gave him a big smile as she tucked her feet up on the seat. "My place; you know the one with the bed. I'm not done with you yet cowboy."

**I tried to not get to smutty with this one. I dont want to offend anyone. Please leave me a review, they light up my life. HEE HEE**


End file.
